Hey Alice, Madness Returns
by Sayakagamine02
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Hey Alice and the game 'Alice: Madness Returns' It's been years since Alice last came to Wonderland and now she has returned. Everything is still in its same place and all the old friends are here, Just not as Alice remembers...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Inspired by the song 'Hey Alice', 'Alice in Musicland' and the game "Alice: Madness Returns"

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the game and the song.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Falling. That's what she was doing, just like how it started all those years ago...Just falling.

Looking around she could see laying cards, tea pots, watches, cakes and many other things fly past her as she fell. She was fully aware of what was happening around her so really it didn't scare her in the slightest, she had done this routine many times before in the past.

As she fell she remembered the first time she came down here, kicking and screaming as though that would really make a difference for stopping her falling. Time passed and she could tell that she was near the end of her trip because she could see quiet, peaceful, colourful wonderland.

But suddenly Wonderland became dreadful. It looked broken, rotten and full of twisted horror. She shut her eyes and them opened them to find that Wonderland had gone back to normal. "Huh, heheh it must of been my imagination, strange though. I've never seen that happen before..."

Soon enough her black boots touched the green grass and she brushed her blue and white dress of off any dust or crumbs which might of gotten on it. Pleased with herself she continued to walk through the green meadows until she came across a familiar lake, and of course an old friend.

"Why hello Caterpillar. It's been years since we last met." She looked up at the blue haired man sitting on a mushroom smoking his pipe as usual. "I would have thought you'd stopped smoking by now, it's bad for your health." The blue haired man took the pipe away from his mouth and looked at the teal haired girl standing below him. Swirling around on his mushroom he tipped his hat to her and did one last puff before talking.

"Well it's pleasant to see you again Alice. Indeed it has been years, wonderland has missed you greatly." Everyone called her Alice even though her real name was Miku. Miku Hatsune and the man on the mushroom was Kaito but liked to be called Caterpillar.

Giving a slight giggle Miku bowed deeply to Kaito to show her respect to the wise man. As Miku stood back up Wonderland and Caterpillar changed to the horrid form she saw when she fell, then in a blink of an eye it all changed back. "Oh Kaito, I mean Caterpillar…I've been here only a short time and I'm already having strange visions." She muttered under her breath but loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey Alice how's your Wonderland, now that you're back for more? How does it look now that you've crossed the stepping stones?" Kaito seemed to be completely ignoring of what Miku had just said and talked in some sort of riddle, more like a song she had never heard before.

As Kaito began to stand up Wonderland yet again began to become twisted and full of burning horror. "K-Kaito what on Earth is happening?!" Miku franticly shouted to her friend, but as she looked up at him his eyes had become red and a creepy grin spread across his face.

"Hey Alice is it greener here or does it seem like dust? Does it feel the same here? Can you say you're happy to be home?" As Kaito sung huge spits of Lava and tar came shooting from the earth below and the surface, the green meadows around them crumbled.

"The rabbit seems to call your name, you're late so it's time to move…Oh Alice you know it's your fate, tick tock no time to lose…" It seemed as he sang Wonderland become more twisted and corrupted. "WHAT IS HAPPENING CATERPILLAR?! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU, TO WONDERLAND?!" Even though she shouted no words seemed to reach her friend now.

Kaito only laughed madly and stared crazily at Alice. "Heehee~ You see Alice, Madness is in Wonderland! It's taken over like a virus and it's all thank to…_You. _Hehe…hehe…HAHAHAHA!

His back arched backwards, his hands covered his face as he laughed madly about what's happening around them. A though he was enjoying it in some sort of sick way. _I have to get out of here! _

"Your mad Caterpillar!" Shouted Miku, and the sound of his name made him bend forward and he titled his head. "Why, I'll take that as a complement."

Miku turned on her heels and ran in whatever direction seemed to be unaffected by the madness. Soon her kegs began to tire and Miku tripped over a root from a tree. After sobbing a little Miku brushed herself off and began to walk deeper into the woods, only to came face to face with another old friend. And by the looks of it her smile had become even wider….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What's with the frazzled look Alice? It's like you've seen a murder…" The purring came Cheshire cat or as her real name Luka. But something was off about Luka, her clothes were ripped and she had weird black markings on her skin. Her hair wasn't silky and her usual calming smile had turned into a maddening grin. "Cheshire car, what in the world happened to you? To Caterpillar? To everything?"

Keeping the grin on her face she hoped down and landed gracefully in front of Miku ending with a little bow. "Asking lots of questions like usual hm Miku? Well as for your question madness is in Wonderland. Ever since you came out of the asylum your mind had become corrupted and so did Wonderland in the process~"

This was most confusing to her, how was it that because what happened to her it somehow effected Wonderland? But how was that even possible?

"Haha! And now there are many dangers in Wonderland and no one is like you remember Alice, just like little ol' me! Now take this…You're going to need it if you want to save wonderland." Luka stepped out of the way to reveal the vorpal sword but it was in the shape of a large knife.

Miku went and grabbed it, looking at it closely as Luka drifted happily around her. "I didn't come here looking for a fight." Luka's light blue eyes shined as she heard Alice's words. "Hm, well that's a pity…ones certainly looking for you." With saying that Luka faded away and left Miku alone with the vorpal sword, but her words still echoed though her ears. "Good luck Alice and remember, all always appear if you are in need of help."

Knowing Luka wouldn't come back Miku put the sword in her dress and continued to walk through the woods alone, not knowing what could ever happen next in this now twisted wonderland.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It seemed like hours that Miku walked through the woods and seeing the light fade she knew she had to find shelter soon or who knows what could happen next. " I would love to meet someone sane…Can't even think about what hatter is going to be like if all Wonderland is mad now." Miku had a slight habit of talking to herself and maybe that's when people used to call her mad?

All of a sudden, far across the woods she could see a bright figure. A familiar one, it had a white blouse with a light brown sleeveless vest, white trousers with a pocket watch, blond hair tied up into a small bony tail at the back and of course had white bunny ears.

"White Rabbit? Hey wait up, please! It's me Alice!" Of course rabbit was too far away for him to hear Miku but she carried in shouting his name and running after him, but soon white rabbit walked through a clearing and disappeared from sight b but Miku chased after him still and also broke through the clearing.

Expecting to see the black shoes of white rabbits Miku saw four pairs of black shoes and looking up she saw the faces of Rei and Rui, two black haired twins with golden eyes and wore black and white clothing. "Hey look Rui, its miss Alice."

"I thought her name was Miku?" Rei lazily ran his hand down his face and looked at his sister in slight annoyance, which she only looked back with complete innocence. "We've been ever this before Rui, in Wonderland miss Miku Hatsune is known as 'Alice'. You and me are known as Twiddle dumb and Twiddle Dee, when though I hate those names that's what we're called."

Rui nodded slowly and bit her lip before looking back at Miku with a confused look on her face but then it turned into realization. "Oh yeah! I remember know! But you know Rei it has been years since we both last saw her and I suck at remembering things." Said Rui to her twin brother who was already getting annoyed with her, both getting carried away with their conversation and ignoring Miku.

_Well at least these two are the same as usual…not affected by that Madness or whatever it is…._

"E-Excuse me, but have you happened to see white rabbit hopping around here? I swear I just saw him before I came here…" asked Miku quietly but Rui only split into a haul of laughter. "You hear that Rei? She wants to find rabbit! Hahaha!"

Resting his forehead on his hand Rei finally had enough of his sisters stupid rants that out of nowhere he pulled out a beautiful knife and stabbed it right into Rui's throat, blood spluttered all over the two twins as Rui fell to the ground. Miku screamed and fell back again while Rei simply flicked the blooded knife to get his sisters blood of it, the annoyed expression still on his face but it seemed to be more relaxed.

"Y-You killed her! Your own sister Twiddle Dumb!" Stammered Miku, she couldn't take her eyes of the pale blooded body of Twiddle Dee. "It's not Twiddle Dumb! And her name is Rui! As for you stop you're screaming, it's not like she's dead. Just give it a few minutes and she'll be fine, I just needed her to shut up for a while…"

_Give it a few minutes?! You stabbed her in the throat Rei! She for one will not be all right! _

But it was just as Rei said. Soon enough Rui's eyes began to flicker and her hands started to move, then before Miku's eyes she had stood up back again looking fine just covered in blood with a hole in her throat.

"H-How? Rui…How are you still alive?! I saw him stab you and-" Again Rui went into a fit of laughter and flung her arm around Rei's shoulder….Much to his annoyance. "Silly Alice…We can't die! Right Rei~?"

Rei nodded, the knife still in his hand and Rui just looked at the mortified Alice with a big smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The twins looked down at the terrified girl; Rei still had a bored expression on his face while his sister looked like she was on the verge of laughing again. "Don't look so scared Miku! It doesn't hurt us, well it does if he decides to cut my head off but that rarely happens now!" The blood pouring from Rui's neck had started to stop and before Mikus eyes it started to close up.

Miku looked to Rei who seemed like the only one who was sane. "Ever since the Madness had come to Wonderland it drove everyone crazy, and one day with the madness Rui was annoying me as usual. But this time I wasn't able to ignore it…For some reason; in my heart…I wanted to kill her. Then I heard a voice in my head telling me that's it's alright, I can stab her."

He continued talking to Alice quietly while Rui had gotten distracted by a butterfly and went running after it, both of them didn't seem to mind. "Suddenly it was like I couldn't control myself and when Rui was looking at some roses I walked up behind her and-…Well you can image what I did. Then after killing her I was back to normal, I was in so much shock I was about to kill myself but then…She stood up and smiled. Like nothing had happened!"

He let Miku sit quietly so she could process about what had just happened and what she had just been told about. She was finding it hard to believe but it shouldn't be since what she had been though and seen already…But it was like this was all just a Nightmare, one big horrible nightmare.

"…..!" Rei's head suddenly snapped to the side to face where his sister was standing, Rui was standing near a sundial and had a dark smile on her face. "Miku…Take this watch and get out of here…It's not safe."

Rei put a silver pocket watch in her hand and closed it tightly while looking at her teal eyes, they seemed scared. "But why Rei? I-I don't want to go since you seem to be the only normal person here!" Spluttered Miku as she watched stand up as she quickly followed. Looking down at the watch he had just given her it looked strangely familiar to one she had seen once long ago, It looked like ….

"White Rabbits…"Miku whispered to herself and Rei nodded before looking back at his sister who seemed to be mimicking the ticking of a clock with her arms. "Yes you need to give it to him because he has a very important date but he doesn't know the time. Look Miku, get out of here NOW because I don't know how much longer I can keep my sanity, you can see Rui lost hers long ago…As for me, at certain times of the day I lose my sanity and who knows how deadly I am. GO NOW! ITS ALMOST 1 0'CLOCK! RUN ALICE!"

Looking over at Rui Miku saw her arms stop when it got to the point of 1 o'clock and a mad grin came across her face. Rei twitched and twisted while black smoke engulfed him and his mad laughter filled the area. Rui hopped happily towards to brother than both spun around to face Miku, both looking insanely mad.

"_Did the mushrooms make you grow? Did the flowers say hello? Would Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee Care to sing a song for me? _

_Did you like your Unbirthday? Did the Cheshire Cat smile you way? Can you tell a raven from a writing desk? Was the Hatter's tea the best? Did you do as the Queen asked? Did you see through the looking glass?" _

Yet again there was that singing at it seemed to be carrying on from what Kaito was singing before she escaped. The two twins sang, both in time with one another and if they weren't going mad than Miku would off wanted to stay, but it seemed that they were both pulling out large Knifes as they edged towards Miku. "No-No! Rei…Rui snap out of it, please your scaring me!" But they didn't stop they continued to move and their golden eyes shined with amusement.

"Please miss Alice, won't come and play? It'll be fun~" Sang the twins as they came even closer with their knifes pointing at Miku's chest. Having no other choice Miku grabbed her Vorpal sword and pointed it towards the insane twins. "S-Stop I say! I-I'll hurt you if you come any closer to me!"

Having given up on all hope of getting through to them Miku felt as she had no choice but to _Kill _them. When they both lunged for an attack on her Miku jumped out the way and lashed Rui's arm and after ducking a swing from Rei she buried the vorpal sword deep into Rei's thigh, making both twins scream but ending in high pitched laughter. "Yay, yay she's playing! She's playing!"

Miku jumped back and whipped the blood of her face with the back of her hand, she was shocked of what she had to do but nothing else could have been done. They had both gone utterly and completely mad. "What has gotten into you! Why is this happening!" The twins spun around then darted towards Miku at an unhuman speed. They both got out a pair of knifes out which both had hearts on them, and battled Miku.

Soon both sides were getting tired and injured for the cuts and wounds. Rui collapsed but Rei was still standing with a mad look in his eyes, and looking down at his sister he saw a mad grin still on her face as the blood spilled out of her stomach.

Looking down at his own spilled blood he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but before he was going to die (for only a short time) he regained his sanity. "M-Miku...Go to white rabbit. He can save Wonderland, he can save us...save you." Then Rei collapsed next to his sister pointing to the left paths which lead deeper into the woods.

"REI! RUI!" Shouted Miku as she ran towards her two friends. They only tried to kill her because of the madness, she knew in her heart that they would actually kill her. Miku bent down to her fallen friends and tried to shake them awake...but froze at the sight of her hand. It was covered in blood. Their blood, the blood of the friends she murdered.

_They'll be ok you know. You may of killed them but like what Rei said before they can't die. Stupid. _

Miku shot up at the sound of the voice in her head. It wasn't her voice..It was a male voice, it was seductive and calm. She had heard that voice before but she couldn't remember, and even though the voice in her head was calm it couldn't shake the shock and horror in Miku's body.

Turing away from the twins Miku speed of into the woods not even looking back at the friends she murdered.


End file.
